Project Kaidoh
by chocorouge
Summary: [Inui & Kaidoh] Tezuka wants to find out why Kaidoh is always tired at practices, that he can't even do the boomerang snake properly. He appoints Inui to stalk him and things heat up when Inui finds out Kaidoh's secret that he's been hiding.
1. The Plan

**Project Kaidoh**

by chocorouge

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Inui/Kaidoh

Rated: R

A/N: I've finally posted up this fic! I think I started writing this last year around this time but then I kind of ditched it. But then my friend kept bugging me that I had to finish it and post it up, so now it's finally up. Hope you enjoy it. I just absolutely love Inui/Kaidoh pairings. The couple are my fave in the whole Prince of Tennis series. Please be aware that there will be quite a few lemons in this story as well as the use of certain types of... toys XD. Also, please R&R if you have time afterwards as I'd greatly appreciate it, thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the PoT characters unfortunately.. sniff (●´ω｀●)

* * *

Chapter 1: The Plan

"All right everyone, practice is over!" Tezuka shouted.

Loud and happy sighs could be heard throughout the courts as the players of the Seigaku Tennis team packed up their things and started heading towards the boy's change room. The practice had been more harsh and torturous than normal. It had felt like hell but the team knew that they had to practice their best as the quarterfinals were coming up in about 2 weeks. What was worse was that they had been outside baking in the sun for almost 3 hours, their pale skin turning an orange-brown despite wearing loads of sunscreen.

Kaidoh sighed to himself as he packed up his belongings. He was quiet as usual, keeping to himself as everyone went off together to the change room. He didn't really like to converse with everyone because they were all so different from him – bubbly, happy, and outgoing. He usually went to the change room after everyone else had finished and went home.

He got up from where he was sitting on the bench to start to the change room. His muscles ached so much and his entire body felt like it hadn't rested for days. Maybe it was from tennis practice...or maybe something else?

"Kaidoh," a voice behind him said, startling him.

He turned around to face his team captain. "Tezuka-sempai?"

"Do you have go somewhere soon? I just wanted to have a talk with you."

Kaidoh looked at his watch. He had to go soon but he couldn't say no to his team captain. "Sure, sempai, what did you want to talk about?" he asked but looked at his watch again.

Tezuka said, "I was just wondering if everything is okay?"

Kaidoh gave him a weird look. "Err… of course I'd be okay –"

"I mean during practices. These days you seem really tired…and you really aren't showing your best, I know. I was watching you practice today and you can't even do your Boomerang Snake properly, which you normally do quite easily."

"Oh," Kaidoh answered hesitantly. He knew why he didn't perfom as well as he normally would but he couldn't tell that to Tezuka. He would be absolutely furious with him.

'Plus, it was kind of embarrassing to even think about,' he thought to himself, 'No, not _kind of_, totally embarrassing!'

"Gomen," Kaidoh said after thinking a little bit, "I'm just really…tired these days from staying up all night…studying for tests."

Tezuka gave him a questioning look that told Kaidoh that he didn't believe a word he had just said out of his mouth. "Alright then. I'll take your word for it. You can leave now. See you tomorrow after school."

The younger boy nodded and quickly left as fast as he could, his heart racing. He had a bad feeling that his secret would soon be revealed and that Tezuka would find out that he had lied to him.

* * *

"Inui, come in," Tezuka commanded, sitting in his tennis office.

"Hai, Tezuka?" Inui asked when he entered the room to talk to the team captain.

"Do you think you could do me a favour?" Tezuka asked with his usual emotionless face.

Inui laughed and scratched his head. "Err, sure, just as long as it's not too big."

"Well then, I need you to help me investigate…somebody," the team captain continued slowly.

Inui paused, "Investigate…somebody?"

"Kaidoh."

"Kaidoh Kaoru?" Inui asked.

"Hai, Kaidoh…" Tezuka said slowly, "I feel that there is something suspicious about him. He seems to be hiding something that he does during the evening that makes him really tired during the day and during practice as well. And you know, the quarter finals are coming up in two weeks so we need everyone on the team to be performing their best and in tip top shape."

Inui tried to take in what Tezuka had said. "Huh? Doing something in the evening?"

"Yes, I talked to him earlier on today and he seemed like he was in a rush to go somewhere after practice," Tezuka explained, "And he kept looking at his watch when he was talking with me."

Inui pushed his thick black-rimmed glasses back up his nose bridge and opened up his data notebook that he had kept in his breast pocket of his polo shirt. Flipping through the pages, he said, "That's true. His data that I collected over these past weeks shows that he isn't performing as well as he used to be. But how am I supposed to find out what he's hiding?"

When Tezuka didn't reply his question, Inui's eyes widened when it finally hit him what the team captain wanted him to do. "You mean, stalk him?! B-but…t-that's invading his privacy!" he stuttered.

"Please, Inui," Tezuka frowned, "for the sake of the Seigaku team."

When Inui saw the unhappy look on Tezuka 's face, Inui knew he needed to help the team captain for the sake of the rest of the team. After all, it might be a little bit of fun for himself as well. He had recently gained an interested in the younger boy and had watched him constantly over the past few weeks during practice sneakily. He even came early in the morning to hide behind the bushes and watch him practice before school started. He had also noticed that he did not perform as well as he normally did and secretly wanted to know why himself.

"Hai, I'll do it," Inui said finally after a moment of thinking of all the times he had spied on Kaidoh during practice, "For the Seigaku team, of course."

"Good," Tezuka paused, "How about we call it…Project Kaidoh."

Inui nodded as he agreed and left the room. Tezuka smirked at Inui's willingness to stalk the younger boy. He couldn't wait to see what the outcome of this would be.


	2. Discovery

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them!

A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I've updated this story (2+ years haha!) I kind of got out of Prince of Tennis for a while. So very sorry for the long, long, longgg wait.

Chapter 2: Discovery

"_Hai, sempai, I'll do it," Inui said finally after a moment of thinking of all the times he had spied on Kaidoh during practice, "For the Seigaku team, of course."_

"_Good," Tezuka paused, "How about we call it…Project Kaidoh."_

_Inui nodded as he agreed and left the room. Tezuka smirked at Inui's willingness to stalk the younger boy. He couldn't wait to see what the outcome of this would be._

* * *

Inui silently cursed at the pain that was shooting up his legs. He had been squatting in the same position for over three hours now behind a bush. Looking through the spaces between the leaves, he squinted hard and tried to see if his target had appeared yet. However, it was too dark now as the sun had set what felt like an eternity ago to Inui. He sighed. He couldn't even see the outline of Kaidoh's house anymore because it was so dark.

Suddenly, a dim figure that he could make out emerged from the house. He sighed with relief. He didn't know how much longer he could wait in the dark before dying from boredom and the pain in his legs. The figure slipped through the front gate and closed the barred door shut behind him with a click.

Suddenly, the motion censored light went on as Inui's target passed under the street light just outside of his house. Inui gasped at the sight before him. Under the faint street light, he could make out Kaidoh wearing a black, shiny leather jacket and matching skin-tight pants, holding a dark grey sports duffle bag in his right hand. The younger boy quickly glanced around the street. Seeing no one in his view, he quickly and silently jogged down the street and out of Inui's line of vision. Immediately, he sprung out of his position to follow the other boy's tracks with his duffle bag he had brought with him in hand.

By the time he had untangled himself from the bush he had been hiding in and ran towards the target, Kaidoh's figure was already almost a small speck in the distance down the street. However, with his speed and agility, he quickly caught up to the younger boy and followed after him silently. His legs still hurt. He mentally cursed himself once again for squatting so long and also the very fact that he was following Kaidoh at this late hour just because Tezuka wanted him to. He could have been at home at the moment, studying all of the tennis player's weaknesses and strengths.

As Kaidoh kept moving forward, Inui started noticing that they were now entering the more dangerous side of the city and away from the residential area. There were many tall and dense buildings now in sight on both sides of the road. However, Inui noticed that they had entered a more secluded area of the city that was meant for a more mature crowd.

The data collector jerked to a stop and luckily was able to slip into an alley way when Kaidoh suddenly slowed his jog to a halt. With his heart pounding from almost being discovered that he had been following the boy, he slowly peered around the corner of the wall of the building he was hidden behind. He saw that Kaidoh had once again narrowed his eyes and scanned the area around him to see if anyone was on the street. Seeing no one, the boy quickly slipped into one of the buildings.

Inui immediately jumped out of the dark alleyway to get back to the street. He slowly walked and faced the front of the buildings. When he saw the building name the boy had gone into, Inui's eyes widened and his mouth opened wide at the sign.

_T'z Gay Bar_

_Males, Ages 19 and up only_

What was Kaidoh doing at a place like this! Inui had no idea. But remembering how Kaidoh had been dressed up with tight leather black pants and a matching jacket, he knew he had to find out or else his curiosity would drive him crazy. However, Inui knew he wouldn't be able to get into the bar without a disguise. He was, after all, not of age yet to enter and he was sure that there would be a bouncer there to stop anyone that didn't fit the requirements to enter. Luckily, Inui was prepared. He had decided to wear contacts that day so he already looked quite different from how he looked normally. Also, he had decided to bring a black fedora as well as a black trench coat in his bag with him for the fun of it. He was role playing as a detective after all and this was one of the only chances he could wear these things.

Slipping back into the shadows of the alley way, he attempted to put on his trench coat and his black fedora. Inui knew that the fedora was big so it could hide some of his face in the shadows. He felt ready to face the bouncer now. Hopefully he looked mature enough to pass as a 19 year old as he didn't have a fake ID. If all else failed, he would bribe the bouncer with money if he didn't let him in as finding out what Kaidoh was doing in that building was probably going to be worth the price.

Inui casually walked back out into the street and calmly walked up to entrance of the building. He opened the door and was met by the bouncer. Luckily, all the guy did was nod to him, signalling that he could pass and let Inui in. He nodded back and proceeded to open another door that led the way into the main bar area. The hallway that connected the entrance was dark but light enough for him to see where he was going. Finally, Inui reached the entrance of the main area and opened the glass door.

A huge draft of smoky air engulfed Inui's vision as well as his nose, and loud, upbeat music deafened his ears. The bar was jam packed with young men in every corner. How was he supposed to find Kaidoh in the sea of men who all looked alike!

As he continued to carefully scan the premise for Kaidoh, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning his head to see who had tapped him, he saw a taller man, who seemed to be in his early 20s, facing him with a smirk evident on his face.

"You seem lost, baby. Can I buy you a drink? I have access to the VIP lounge." He gave Inui a wink while looked him up and down.

Inui stood there, momently stunned at the forwardness of the man, but quickly regained his senses and shook his head. "No thanks."

Without seeing the man's reaction, he quickly walked further into the crowd of men to get away from the entrance of the bar and the man who had started to hit on him. He scanned the room again from his new position. That was when he saw Kaidoh and his heart almost skipped a beat at the sight before him.

The younger boy was on the stage dancing quite erotically to the upbeat music with his black, leather skin-tight pants. Kaidoh's chest had been rid of his leather jacket Inui had seen him wearing earlier and he quickly noted that the younger boy had developed quite a nice six pack. As well, he appeared much more buff and chiselled since Inui last saw his naked chest from showering at previous tennis practices. He couldn't help but lick his lips at the thought of running his hands all over that delicious, smooth looking chest. Even as he danced, he wore his signature green and white bandana around his head.

Without thinking, Inui walked over towards where Kaidoh was dancing on the stage. There were many men sitting near the stage area where he was dancing but he saw an empty spot situated right in front of the dancer. Snagging the empty spot, he sat down on the comfy couch and watched with delight, as well as curiosity, as he finally got a close up look of Kaidoh.

Inui couldn't take his eyes off the younger boy. His body was what Inui would call perfection. It had looked so delicious from afar but looking at it up close was even better. Beads of sweat were evident on his brow and temple and his chest gleamed with a thin layer of sweat as well. Up close, his strong but lean muscles were even more defined.

Kaidoh continued to dance as Inui watched him with captivated eyes, not knowing that Inui was sitting on the couch in front of him below the stage. Suddenly, the music changed to an even more upbeat song. Following the beat of the music, Kaidoh went to the pole that was in the center of the stage and started pole dancing erotically. Soon, screams and shouts erupted from the male crowd as he started unzipping his leather pants, leaving him in a black leather g-string that barely hid his crotch.

Inui's breath hitched as Kaidoh's barely-hidden crotch was now very visible to his view as well as the rest of the men. He continued to watch Kaidoh's eyes as the boy danced. Suddenly, the dancer's eyes met with his own. Inui could feel a sudden surge of energy connecting their gazes together as Kaidoh continued to stare at him as he danced. The next thing that Inui knew was that the younger boy had jumped off the stage and was walking closer and closer towards him. His heart started beating faster and faster as the boy continued to advance to him. He could faintly hear the shouts and screams of the male crowd around him getting louder in the background as he focused on the eye candy before him.

Kaidoh stopped right before Inui with intense, curious eyes. Inui could almost see a quick flicker of recognition in Kaidoh's eyes as the younger boy continued to watch him. Luckily, though, it didn't seem that the younger boy noticed who he was due to his disguise. Just this once, Inui thanked himself for remembering to prepare well for this expedition.

The dancer stopped just before him and proceeded to roughly straddle Inui's lap, whom was still sitting tensely on the couch. Inui could feel both of his hands gripping the couch's arm chair tightly as his breathing accelerated again. He could feel Kaidoh's penis brushing against his own, causing his own to twitch from the sweet contact. Kaidoh's eyes were deep with lust as he continued to eye him.

"Come, follow me," Kaidoh breathed loudly and whispered seductively into his ear.

Inui's heart almost skipped a beat again when he tried to comprehend what the younger boy had just said. Dominant, aggressive, seductive... A stripper and dancer. This was not the Kaidoh he knew! But before he could think any further, he felt himself being pulled up from his sitting position on the couch. Looking down, he saw Kaidoh's hand had grasped his own and was now tugging him towards the area at the back of the bar. The noise from the rest of the male crowd deafened his ears as he was pulled away.

Kaidoh led them past the rest of the crowd and into a hallway in the back area of the bar. It was darker and much quieter here. There were many rooms lined in the hall but all were closed. Kaidoh opened one of the doors at the end of the hall using a key he took out of his pocket and motioned for the other boy to go in. Inui nodded and walked into the small room to find only a double bed in the center. He heard a loud _click_ and quickly spun around just as Kaidoh locked the door.

Suddenly, the next thing Inui knew was that he had been pushed onto the bed behind him with the weight of the younger boy on top of him. His back was now lying on the scratchy quilt that was on the bed. He moaned as he felt Kaidoh straddle his pelvis as he started to lick and nibble Inui's earlobe. The sweet sensations were driving him nuts with want for the boy.

"I know you want me," Inui heard Kaidoh whisper seductively again into his ears; while he ran his hands up and down his chest. "If you want me, I'm all yours for only a small price."

Inui shuddered at the thought. Kaidoh proceeded to take off Inui's trench coat and shirt. He also skilfully removed his belt that was around his waist. He quickly ran his hands through Inui's smooth, chiselled chest and then proceeded to take off the older boy's pants. Sliding both pant legs off Inui's legs and roughly throwing them away from the bed, Kaidoh cupped Inui's now erect cock with both hands.

Suddenly, Inui loudly moaned as he felt his cock being engulfed in warmth. Opening his closed eyes, he found himself looking over at the top of Kaidoh's head. He had now taken him into his wet mouth and was sucking him roughly while lightly massaging his balls with both his hands. Just the sight of the younger boy sucking him made him want to cum right then and there.

Everything felt like a dream. This was one of his most played-out fantasies in his dreams whenever he touched himself at night. Inui always had some sort of attraction to the boomerang snake player and thinking about him always made him cum. To actually have the fantasy of Kaidoh being in his bed come true was a serious miracle and Inui wouldn't let it slip away from him. Even if Kaidoh didn't know that the guy he was sucking was actually him.

Inui could feel himself getting closer to the edge. He started pumping his cock faster and faster into Kaidoh's mouth, while gripping the younger boy's head still so that he could climax faster. Soon, he felt himself reaching his high point as he let out a thunderous groan and croaked out as he felt his cum shooting into Kaidoh's mouth.

"Kaidoh!!!"

There was a loud, choking cough as the younger boy almost choked on Inui's cum. Inui, now heaving, quickly looked over at Kaidoh to see what was wrong. His curious eyes were met with the younger boy's now frightened ones.

"Kaidoh?" the younger boy repeated what Inui said slowly, "How'd you know my name?"

* * *

The dark figure on the other side of the locked door smirked at what was happening inside the room and slowly walked away, humming a small tune.


	3. Confusion

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any characters, unfortunately :(

Chapter 3: Confusion

"_Kaidoh!!!"_

_There was a loud, choking cough as the younger boy almost choked on Inui's cum. Inui, now heaving, quickly looked over at Kaidoh to see what was wrong. His curious eyes were met with the younger boy's now frightened ones._

"_Kaidoh?" the younger boy said slowly, "How'd you know my name?"_

_***************_

_The dark figure on the other side of the locked door smirked at what was happening inside the room and slowly walked away, humming a small tune._

* * *

"I'm not Kaidoh!" the younger boy denied harshly, taking back what he had said just a few seconds ago. "I don't know who Kaidoh is!"

Inui studied Kaidoh who was now slowly backing away from him on the bed. He now looked like a frightened animal that had been cornered. Even with his erotic attire, Kaidoh no longer looked like the confident man he had been only a minute ago.

"Kaidoh," Inui tried to reassure him, "Why are you lying to me? Look..."

Taking off his fedora, he rummaged through his duffel bag to find his glasses and then put them back on. "It's me, Inui."

"Inui?!" The younger boy's eyes widened with shock at who was before him. His cheeks were now a rosy pink as Kaidoh couldn't hide the blush that crept up to his face. He then hung his head in shame. "Inui, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"No, you shouldn't be! You shouldn't be sorry for anything," Inui answered and inched closer on the bed towards him. Taking the boy into his arms, he tried to comfort him as best as possible. Kaidoh stiffened with Inui's touch but then went limp in his arms. There was silence as both were lost in thought.

"Kaidoh, why are you in such a place like this?" Inui asked slowly but carefully, breaking the silence.

After a long thoughtful minute, Kaidoh answered hesitantly, "My family is in debt and we need the money right now."

Inui nodded at his response and didn't question him any further, seeing that he didn't seem too comfortable talking about the subject. "Are you okay?" Inui asked with a pause, his voice now hesitant like Kaidoh's had been a few seconds ago, "with me knowing about this, that is."

Inui felt the boy in his embrace nod in response and sighed. He knew that he should be ever so grateful and excited that he was able to even get this close to the boy, but the situation was now entirely spoiled. All he could feel was sadness radiating from Kaidoh's whole being and the feeling transferred to him, making him feel really down too.

But his thoughts were interrupted when Inui felt Kaidoh wiggle out of his arms and abruptly push the older boy onto the mattress, his back now lying flat against the scratchy quilt again. Immediately, it seemed as if Kaidoh had changed into a different person again. Gone was the sad boy he had been holding in his arms. Instead, kneeling above Inui and staring at him with piercing eyes was the confident, seductive dancer that he had seen when he had first spotted him dancing on stage.

Startled at the sudden change of mood, Inui gasped, "Kaidoh?"

The boy ignored him as Inui watched with half-lidded eyes as he licked his lips and lowered his head to taste his skin. Inui sighed. The boy certainly knew where his most sensitive spots were – his ear. Further licks and nibbles of this area caused the familiar rush of blood flowing towards his groin and he felt his erection emerging again.

"Kaidoh...What... what...are you doing," Inui moaned out, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Actually, he did want Kaidoh to continue doing exactly what he was doing at that very moment. But seeing how sad and down he had been just a minute ago, he was confused because of how fast the younger boy's demeanor had changed in such little time.

"This is my job," Kaidoh stopped his nibbling and looked up to stare into Inui's eyes. "I need this money. And I'll see through that I finish what I start, no matter what I must do."

His eyes and face expression were dead serious, with no hint that he was joking. Inui sighed and nodded for him to continue. All was forgotten when Kaidoh lowered his head again and continued his ministrations. Inui groaned at the sweet contact and closed his eyes.

Inui heard a rustling sound and when he was still lying on the quilt untouched, he opened his eyes to see what was going on. Kaidoh's naked body, rid of all of his erotic attire, stood before him at the edge of the bed and Inui happily drank in the striking sight.

"You're beautiful."

The words just slipped out of Inui's mouth without him thinking. He shifted his position towards the edge of the bed and reached out to wrap his arms around Kaidoh's waist. The younger boy's erection was now very evident and Inui licked the head ever so slightly to tease him. Kaidoh squirmed at the touch and let out a small moan.

With one strong push, Inui brought Kaidoh down onto the bed and flipped him down so that he was beneath the older boy. Straddling Kaidoh and running his hands all over his smooth, sculpted chest, both moaned as their erections brushed one another.

"Get up," Inui instructed after quickly changing his mind about their position.

Kaidoh followed his instructions and got up as he was told, so that he was on all fours. Inui shifted his position behind the younger boy and leaned down so that his head was level with his butt. Kaidoh yelped with pleasure as Inui brought his tongue to lick his butt hole and at the same time rubbing his erection at the front.

"Inui..." Kaidoh moaned and begged for him to continue. "Please..."

Inui nodded and continued pleasuring him, moving his hand and tongue faster and faster as he felt Kaidoh reaching closer to release. Just as he was about to cum, Inui stopped. Kaidoh moaned with frustration at not being able to release and looked back at Inui with pleading eyes.

"I was almost there, Inui!" Kaidoh whimpered. "Please, continue!"

Inui shook his head and smiled. "Not yet," he replied, "You need to save yourself for the next part."

Scanning the room, the data collector tried to find the lube that he knew should be stationed around somewhere in the room. Smiling when he found one tub sitting on the tiny table next to the bed, he got off the bed and fetched it. Getting back onto the bed, he screwed off the lid and scooped up some lube. He applied some onto his own erection as well as Kaidoh's butt hole generously.

"Kaidoh," Inui moaned as he couldn't stop thinking about how he was just about to enter Kaidoh's sweet canal. "Are you ready, 'cause I'm coming in."

Inui excitedly moved himself around Kaidoh's hole, holding onto his pelvis with both hands, about to enter him. His penis was twitching from the excitement and he tried to keep himself from plunging quick and fast into the hole. Just then, the younger boy let out a yelp and squirmed away from him. Inui watched with confusion as Kaidoh's frightened eyes met his.

"I can't do this! I can't!" Kaidoh yelled, fear plastered all over his face.

Trying to get off the bed as quick as possible, he hastily picked his clothes that had been discarded onto the floor of the room and scurried out of the room without another word or another look at Inui.

Inui was speechless and confusion clouded his mind. Had he done something wrong? It was as if Kaidoh had been afraid of him! He shook his head with dismay at what had just happened. His erection was no longer up and now his penis lay limply in his lap. Getting off the bed, he sighed as he picked up his clothes off the floor and started dressing.

What didn't make sense to him was that Kaidoh had said that he would finish what he started. Hadn't he just gone against his word just now? And what about the split personalities the younger boy seemed to have? It was like he was one person one minute and then a totally different person the next! He needed to confront Kaidoh tomorrow at school about what had happened tonight.

Taking some cash out of his wallet from his duffle bag, he sadly took out a fifty dollar bill and left it on the bed.


End file.
